


Netherlings

by Shortstubbypotato



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamteam - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Adventure, Bad x Skeppy, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Demons, Dream Smp, DreamTeam, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Humans and Demons, Minecraft, Multi, Netherling, Panic Attacks, Romance, Skephalo, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform, dream x george, dreamnotfound, mcyt - Freeform, netherlings, skeppy - Freeform, sleepyboysinc.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortstubbypotato/pseuds/Shortstubbypotato
Summary: Bad has always been suspicious around the nether, from nibbling on the orange spotted blue mushrooms to being able to attract energy from the heat. But what happens when a good friend brings up a dream that accidentally exposes his past..? Or when someone cares about you in a deeper way than anyone knows?I was inspired by Heatwaves by tbhyourelame and I have my own story to show you, this time it’s Skephalo though ;)Warning:No SmutThere is panic attacks, and possible blood and gore.Swearing
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome! I’m really sorry if I do not post often, but I was really excited about this and I’m already done the first couple of chapters, so I wanted to get everyone prepared for what is to come! I would like this work to not be told specifically to the cc’s, but if they are told anyways I do not mind. Nothing that is uncomfortable to them will be in this story, so they shouldn’t mind. But, if they want me to take this down, I will not hesitate. Hope you enjoy the prologue ^^

The sizzling of the eggs on the frying pan crackled through the house. The smell glazed the kitchen, and reached up to his nose as soon as he walked down the stairs. Bad smiled. _He’s up early..._ he thought. When he reached the bottom, Bad noticed the hissing of the pan. “Smells delicious” he replied to the man behind the breakfast. His friend turned to him, his face bit surprised, but he smiles. “Hey Bad.” Skeppy said. Bad sighed. “You’re up early. Why is that?” He asked the younger boy. Skeppys expression looked conflicted, like he was trying to speak but his mouth wouldn’t open. “Had a dream, that’s all. I woke up fresh today.” Bad seemed a bit concerned at his expression, but overlooked it. Skeppy wouldn’t wanna tell him anyways, would he? Bad opened up a cabinet nearby Skeppy and took out a paper plate. Using the fork, he grabbed the bacon on the plate and switched it over to his own. Skeppy, using the spatula, handed over an egg to Bads plate. It was still crackling with the heat from the pan. They sat across from each other at the table, silently eating the breakfast Skeppy made. Bad felt his concern growing. Skeppy seemed bored at the moment, fist holding up his head and fork poking at the eggs on his plate. Stab. Stab. Bad couldn’t help but interfere. “Geppy, make sure to eat. You don’t wanna be tired later. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!” Skeppy sighed and continued poking at his food.

“I’m ok, Bad. Trust me.” Bad couldn’t help but seem surprised. Skeppy can read him like a book. His stiff shoulders relaxed. “Sorry, it’s just... I’m worried about how you said you had a dream. Your face looked... complexed. Was it a nightmare?” Skeppy sighed and finally stopped poking at his food. He had a bite of egg, then looked at Bad, noticing his worry and a smile curved his lips. 

“Since when have you worried about my dreams?”  
“I feel worried now, Skeppy. Have you been having nightmares?” Bad ate some bacon, the taste of fried ham clinging to his tongue like a snail to a sidewalk. The clinks of the fork to Skeppys glass plate continued.  
“I’ve had as many nightmares as anyone else has. I’m fine, Bad. It was a normal dream. It wasn’t bad. It was a fun happy dream, a memory even.” Bad fidgeted with his fork. “Do... do you wanna hear about it..?” Bad nodded quietly. Skeppy sighed and held out his fork, still chewing on his bacon. “I’ll tell you when we are both finished eating, alright? Promise.” Bad sighed and gazed at Skeppy, then back to his food. “Alright... but if something is wrong you can tell me, right?” Skeppy took Bads hand in his. “Of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning

** Netherlings. A marking from the hellish world of the Nether. Creatures of the night, travelling faster than a hundred mph, feeding on the energy of the dead. These creatures can shapeshift, fly, run, walk, crawl, and cause hallucinations by magic. They all come from the nether, a world most players do not enjoy.  **

“Here on the local news, we’ve been hearing hundreds of thousands of complaints about ‘hallucinations’ of creatures roaming through the night. Reporters say that they look like demons from hell. Police forces are searching around for-“

Skeppy turned off the tv with a single flick of the remote and walked upstairs to get into his usual blue sweatshirt.  Demons.... He threw a shirt up and over his head.  Demon. Like the creatures from hell.  Sweatshirt.  A creature that’s evil.  Shorts.  Mind corrupts.  White Socks.  Invading.  Black sneakers.  Damaging....?  Beanie. 

Zak wasn’t one to care about mythical creatures. Demons, angels, shapeshifters and fairies. They exist, obviously. Technoblade can shapeshift from a pig into a human. That fox guy can shapeshift into a fox. Schlatt is a human that can shape shift into a goat. And I know of other creatures. Ranboo is... I don’t know what he is. An enderman? Bad is... I don’t know what he is either. He’s never told me. He’s not human though. He can shapeshift into a human, a really nice, kind... human. He blinked. His mind his always running one direction, and he needs to find a distraction. 

The first distraction was his craving for SolarBucks. He loved the drinks and delicious snacks from there and really wanted his mocha. The taste he imagined was against his lips and he really wanted one. He stood up from the couch and went to the garage to his car. Zak clicked the keys into the slot and the engine revved, and he smiled to himself. 

_ Damn, he was rich. _

He really likes thinking about that a lot, doesn’t he?

Darryl works at a cafe. He makes muffins and other treats for fun. It’s not as interesting as Zak expected it to be. Zak and Darryl both have their YouTube channels, and Zak basically just uses that as his way of making money. He enjoys trolling his fans and other content creators. That’s how he met Darryl, and all his other friends. He, even though being rich and famous on multiple social media platforms, didn’t have many friends because of his constant ways of “fun.” Somehow, Darryl was able to like him for being himself, and become bestest of friends with him. He even got asked to move in with Darryl, or Badboyhalo is what his online name is. He was proud of himself for making such a good friend, ya know? 

Him and Zak have a close relationship. Some people see it in a stronger way, some smaller, but that’s just how it is. Zak has fun with “Bad”, and Bad enjoys spending time with him. Darryl may seem a bit annoying when he “languages” all of your swears and inappropriate talk, but he’s still fun to be around. Bad seems like one to keep many secrets though. 

————————————

Thirty minutes. He waited in that line for thirty minutes. That was probably the most boring experience you could get, having your legs ache to move and such. Skeppy sipped his mocha. The cold, sweet taste melted on his tongue. He loved it. Afterwards, he drove through the city. He knows where everything in the city is because of Darryl. Darryl showed him the library where they read some books for a couple of hours, and the mall in which Zak had to shop for fun little trinkets. As he drove by each of them, the memories soared back.

————————————

It was the very first time Zak was in Darryl’s house. It was light and calming, similar to a hotel room. Something about it made Zak feel like home. So much like home. It was... comforting? The nice warm lighting just felt nice, and the atmosphere of the room felt like... well.... Darryl. Zak took in what was gonna be his new home for a while. He was gonna be living with Bad. With... Darryl... He could feel the emotion bubbling up inside of him. Darryl walked up to him. 

“I have a gift for you!” He said calmly, all with a gentle smile to wrap it up. Skeppy tilted his head. “A gift? For me? Really?”

Bad nodded. Skeppy knew that something was weird about this. 

“Of course. You’re my best friend, and I wanted to welcome you here! Follow me, Sgeppy!” He replied, standing up and leading Zak into the hall. Zak took a moment to glance at his surroundings, small lanterns on each side of the hall, some paintings and pictures of Bad smiling. He loved that smile.... 

Bad lead him to a nice room. It was all the shades of blue, a color he admired fondly. Bad put a desk on the side for his computer and monitor, and had some bookshelves he got from the library with some nice chapter books and mangas.Bad even put his youtooz in there for fun. 

“Do you like it?” He asked quietly. Zak was.... well... he lost all his breath. It was amazing, one of the coolest looking rooms he’s ever seen. Bad was an amazing designer, apparently. Skeppy loved it. He rambled on and on about how cool this room was, and then started unpacking. Darryl helped, of course, his kind soul would never leave anyone behind even if they didn’t need help. He’s just too kind. 

It took quite a while, but after a few days of moving in, his room finally felt perfect. And the best part was how his friend was there with him all along the way. He high-fived his best friend, both smiling. He loved this so much. 

It felt like home. 

It was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! That first chapter was the prologue if you were wondering! I’ll try to post more chapters by next week when I can!


	3. Chapter 2

Bad didn’t like the rain. It was freezing and wet and it always felt depressing. 

Well, it’s not the worst thing ever. He quite enjoyed drinking hot cocoa in a warm blanket by the fire while listening to the pattering from outside. 

It’s just... he’s always been a warm fire person. Fire is much more beautiful and... majestic, he would say. It was better than being soaked out in the cold. There is no other reason. 

Skeppy was staring out the window watching as the rain fell. He also was one to stay inside most of the time when it was raining. 

Zak never thought of Darryl being one to not like the rain, though. So when he freaked out one day when they were outside and it started pouring, he was super confused. 

* * *

_ “Darryl!? What’s wrong!? Are you ok!? It’s ok, it’s just rain!!”  _

_ Bad was curled up on the ground shaking. _

_ Whenever the rain would hit him it would almost.... spark. Tears were falling down his cheeks. Darryl was crying. Zak put the umbrella over the creature so that the rain would stop falling on him. Bad sat there, stiff and cold, shivering like a leaf. Skeppy felt heart broken, seeing his best friend like that. Darryl was normally so friendly and calm, not... horrified and helpless. He lifted up Bad and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. They walked back inside the house together.  _

* * *

Ever since then whenever it rains Skeppy always felt a little bad. So today when it just happened to rain, a bad feeling twisted up his gut. Rocco wanted to play outside in the rain, so Skeppy went to join his dog outside, leaving Darryl alone inside. Zak thinks he’s okay, but he stays next to the window, just in case. Bad often has panic attacks, so he needs to keep a close eye on him. Most of the time they end with Darryl on the floor crying. He needs a doctor or therapist or something Zak says, but he insists on being okay and how it’s normal for people. 

It’s not normal, and Skeppy knows that.

Darryl is sitting on the couch, watching a show to distract him from the pouring rain outside. On the other hand, Zak and Rocco were completely soaked head to toe, and Zak was laughing his head off from every time Rocco slipped on the wet grass. It’s funny, how a dog can make you feel. They seem to love you so much. Why weren’t other animals like that, Skeppy would never know. But all that matters in this moment is himself, Rocco, and Bad sitting inside. 

Bad seemed upset today. For what reason Skeppy wasn’t sure. Bad sat and watched the television and the cartoons that were on it. Darryl’s always had soft spot for the more childish-like things, for example Disney and cartoons. He enjoys other movies, of course, but he’s always the crybaby when watching Bambi or some other movie with a sad beginning. When Zak first moved in he realized that quickly, as they had a movie night a few days in. Zak isn’t one to immediately get the vibe, so he slept on the couch for that night because of an angry Bad. It was still partially funny, to say the least. 

As Rocco found a frog and went chasing for it, Skeppy glanced inside the house. Bad was wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket and drinking his hot cocoa. Zak always seemed to notice the smallest bits of this man, something that even Bads good friends never even noticed, and things that seemed pretty questionable. Like how his hair glowed a golden bronze color when outside during a sunset or how whenever he smiles little dimples form on his freckled cheeks. Skeppy didn’t understand why nobody else noticed those things. It’s not that hard to see. Maybe he was just overthinking it a little bit. 

When he stopped thinking and went to glance up again, this time Bad was staring out the window and facing right towards him. Bad gave a soft smile. Skeppy returned the smile immediately. How could one guy be so capable of making his days feel so much better by just a simple smile? 

After another half hour outside, Skeppy walked back in soaked and with a soaked Rocco. Rocco went to shake off all the water immediately causing Zak and Darryl to scream “NO” before water went everywhere. They both bursted out laughing as they cleaned up the water. Afterwards, Bad forced Skeppy to take a warm shower because of how soaked he was. Skeppy just explained that he took a shower, but Bad wouldn’t allow it. So up went Skeppy to the bathroom. Rocco went with him. 

A bit later, they were both sitting on the couch. Skeppy shifted a bit. He and Bad didn’t talk too much about things, and he wanted to speak so badly. He hated silence. He blurted out the first questions that came to his head. 

“How are you?”

“I’m fine.”

“So the weathers nice?”

“I suppose...”

“What are you watching?”

“Stranger Things.”

Skeppy was not comfortable with this. Most of the time anything around Bad or something that had to do with Bad was comfortable, but now here they are. Sitting next to each other. Almost silent. Bad didn’t seem to mind though, he just stared at the tv and watched his show. 

Skeppy let his hand roam through his own damp hair, a thing he does when he is uncomfortable. Bad notices that often. When he’s nervous he strokes his hair, and doesn’t make eye contact. That’s normal for him. They sat in silence as the rain pattered against the window behind them. 

This was... awkward. Usually, they could start up a conversation easily but.. they’ve already talked about mostly everything. 

Why must it always be so silent?

Skeppy always tried so hard to make sure conversations kept going. Bad tried, but not as much as Skeppy. He’s always been more of the introvert when it comes to that. 

“Dude, at least tell me what’s wrong, come on.” It slipped out of his throat. He didn’t mean to say that. He regretted his words instantly. Darryl flinched a little, but turned to him. 

“What do you mean? I’m okay, Sgeppy.” Bad replied smoothly for once. Normally when he lies he stutters or something is just... off about him. Skeppy knows a lot of things about Bad. Bad lies. Or, well, at least he tries to. Darryl has always kept his feelings deep down. It took so much courage just for Bad to mutter that to Skeppy one day. Silence fell down once more. His knee bounced. Bads... not in the right mind to talk today. When Bad is like this, you know it’s best to stay away and carry on with your day until he calms down.

Zak always feels uncomfortable when Darryl’s like this. He glanced at Bad. Bad seemed tense, still. His lips didn’t quiver like they do when he’s upset sometimes. His eyes seemed to stare down at the floor. Adjusts his glasses every once in a while. Is he okay? He’s not okay.... he doesn’t know. But... what is wrong? Why is he just upset like this? Zak didn’t know. He couldn’t know, Bad was mostly quiet about his thoughts and never decided to share any of them. Zak was always a talker, he talked about mostly everything that happens to him. But Darryl? He’s the opposite. He would rather keep things to himself so that he won’t hurt others. He’s so caring... but sometimes that harms others. 

“Zak, I know that look.” 

Zak flinched. Bad doesn’t use his real name much. He glanced at Darryl, who had a soft smile on his face. 

“Come on, look at me.”

A smile crept up his lips. _Stop changing the subject. Stop hiding your feelings from me._

“You know you want to, you muffinhead.”

Zak chuckled. Damn it. He did it again. He always does.

“Skeppy..” Bad cooed. Skeppy turned to him, a smile slowly growing. 

“What do you want, Bad.”

“Let’s make muffins!!” Bad said, standing up and holding out his hand. Skeppy sighed, taking it. It was surprisingly warm, compared to his own freezing one. 

Even though he had to stay silent for now, he still went with Bad and enjoyed his company. Ever since the incident in L.A., he’s never wanted to be alone. 

When will he get Bad to break?

Something inside him was churning... 

He wanted to be the one to break him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this took a while! I needed to figure out exactly how I wanted to write this and I ended up with this sorta long chapter! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
